


Propósito Olvidado

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: writers_canvas, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Gen, General, Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La voluntad muere con la cena navideña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propósito Olvidado

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #35: _Fin de Año_ , para la comunidad [writers_canvas](http://writers_canvas.livejournal.com/).

Cada año que muere se lleva consigo ilusiones, promesas rotas e inútiles disgustos para cubrir ese vacío con burbujas de alcohol, abrazos efusivos y una cena abundante; al menos hasta explotar los últimos fuegos artificiales, hasta que las uvas se devoren, hasta que... mis propósitos se olviden al encenderse la música.

Siempre digo que las celebraciones de año viejo me dejan una barriga redonda, resaca punzante y una sonriente esperanza de que ahora si, me costuraré la boca y haré ejercicio.

Mis propósitos mueren apenas abro la nevera y los platillos se desparraman en mis manos. Mañana empezaré la dieta.

 

~▣~


End file.
